Everday Execeptions
by blue-eyes27
Summary: "We are dancing around the kitchen, in an orphanage, singing along to Paramore. That's not something you see everyday." M&M fluff. Please read, enjoy, and review! :D


A/N: Hey everyone! I finally got off my lazy bum and wrote a story! It kinda turned into a songfic...Which I wasn't planning. XD. I wanna dedicate this to my friend Amanda, and to Holli-chan who both read my story before I posted it! Thanks for your time and the wonderful feedback! And thank you to Atreyl and Holli-chan because their stories are amazing and inspirational. Thank you guys! :D

Warning: Fluff…

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt or Mello *sniffle* or Paramore, or brownie mix. If I did, do you really think I'd spend all my time on fanfiction? JKs…XD Enjoy!

* * *

Frozen. Fear. That's all I can comprehend. The shock sets in and it's unsettling. I'm drenched in sweat and my face is wet because of all the tears. I carefully peel back the layers of sheets and make my way around my bed. I carefully sneak my way past Matt; I don't want him to see me like this, weak and vulnerable.

Down the hallway, and down some flights of stairs, I find myself in the kitchen. I turn on one of the stove lights and grab my treasure from the cupboards. Mmmm… chocolate. I seat myself on the kitchen tile and try to find comfort in my chocolate. I look out the windows and see the darkness, the dead silence. It frightens me a little, bringing me back to the thoughts of my dream. I find myself suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace. It's so warm and I see a mess of red hair. "Matt…" I whisper. 'When did he get here?' I wonder. "Another nightmare?" I feel Matt's breath tingle lightly over my ear. I nod. He sits down next to me as I lean into him. He ruffles my hair and we just sit like that for a while, my head on his shoulder. I start thinking of how soft, how warm, and how sweet-smelling Matt is, and my eyes start to droop. Darkness then welcomes me back to her cold comfort.

* * *

I awake with a start, and recognize my bed and the morning light coming through the windows. Matt must've carried me back to our room. I silently thank him for that, and look for the red haired friend I know so well. Matt wasn't in the room. I had always gotten up earlier than him, but where could he be? I scanned the room and spied a note lying on his pillow.

_Mells, I left to go do something.  
__I'll be back sooner than you think.  
__~Matt _

I shudder silently, hoping he returns when his letter says. He's never really been away by my side for more than half and hour, at most. I feel somewhat empty when he's not nearby. (Don't give me that look!) After an hour, I decide enough is enough, and that's when I smell…chocolate? Wait…. WHAT?

I slide my pajamas off and put on some black concert tee, some skinny jeans (not my sister's, because I don't have one!), my converse, and my rosary. I follow my nose wherever it goes, and it leads downstairs. Where else? The kitchen!

"Where is my Matty?" I pout. I make my way to the kitchen and hope to sneak in and steal some of chocolate treat. If sneaking doesn't work, I'll use my weapon. The puppy eyes. I open the door, prepared to duck down, but instead a rare sight beholds my eyes.

Matt is in an apron. Matt is in an apron, baking. Matt is in an apron, baking brownies. You should see my dilemma. 'Who are those for?' I mentally curse myself, because Matt would tell me if he had some secret girlfriend…or something.

Matt pours some chocolaty batter into a pan and sets it in the oven. Forty-five more minutes until I can steal a yummy-looking batch of brownies. Hopefully, it won't take that long to snatch a delightful looking red-head. ;D

Matt doesn't notice me standing in the doorway. He turns up the radio, (wait...The radio was turned on? Obviously, since Matt was a looker! XD) and starts swaying his hips to some song. I recognize The Only Exception by Paramore playing.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
__As he tried to reassemble it_

I slowly and ever so quietly walked in the kitchen. More like, I quickly, not watching where I was going, tripped over the flat surface, on my way to the kitchen.

Matt turned and stared. That's right, he stared. Awkward… Anyways, Matt made his way over and helped me up. I realized he wasn't wearing his usual attire, by that I mean his goggles.

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darling..._

We just looked in each others' eyes. Matt's eyes were…beautiful. I could think up a million other words to describe his eyes, but I wasn't really thinking at this point. I got so caught up in his green pools of emotion that I stopped breathing. I sputtered and choked as I took a breath of much needed oxygen. His eyes were laced with concern. Awwww…how sweet. Okay, I'll be honest (for once coughcough), but Matt made me turn to an ooey-gooey mountain, much like uncooked brownie batter. I melted in his gaze and he turned me into some kind of lovesick schoolgirl.

Matt grabbed me by the hands and I stood up. He pulled my hands and a bright red crept its way up his cheeks. I felt the same read heat in my cheeks. He was asking me to dance, asking me with his eyes. I replied by dragging him to the center of the kitchen.

"_You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."_

I find myself singing along with the lyrics, relating them to my current predicament. Its weird, but songs sometimes come on in the most perfect moments. I silently thank God, the radio station, and Paramore. I was going to make my confession today, and I will, after this song is over. I have my arms around Matt's neck, and we sway to the music. His hands are around my waist, and I feel them tremble a little.

_Well maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul,  
__That love never lasts.  
__And we've got to find other ways to make it alone,  
Or keep a straight face._

Matt stifles a gasp and I laugh. He stumbles a little, but regains his composure.

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable..distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk.  
Well..._

You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

We sway and he twirls me around. I sing along to the lyrics, staring into his eyes. It's not every day he willingly takes them off. I'm hopelessly lost in his eyes, swimming around, searching. For what? A sign, I guess. Some sign, that he may like me. I mean, we kinda erm…we are dancing around the kitchen, in an orphanage, singing along to Paramore. That's not something you see everyday.

_I've got a tight grip on reality__,  
__But I can't let go of what's__ in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up.  
__Leave me of som__e kind of proof it's not a dream…._

We both gasp and I think he realizes that this song so perfectly captures this moment, and the morning's events. He looks down at me and gets that adorable blush creeping onto his face again.

"You are the only exception." I sing over and over. I hope Matt understands, that while they are lyrics of the song, they convey so much more than just that.

_And I'm on my way to believing__…  
Oh and I'm on my way to believing…._

We stop dancing and I sit on the counter. He watches me, carefully speculating my every move. I suddenly feel scared of what I'm about to say. Pushing irrational thoughts aside, I decide to go for it. The worst he can say is no, and never wanna be my friend again. 'Stop Mihael.' I mentally sigh.

"Matt. The song has a much deeper meaning. I hate to quote it, but it's true. You are the only exception. I…" I stutter over my words. I find the strength from somewhere, maybe because there is a small chance at love. "I LOVE YOU!" I yell. Matt nearly jumps out of his skin. His green orbs blink and I pale at what I just screamed. Hopefully no one wakes up…..

Then he does the one thing I least expect. He leans forward and puts his hands on my hips….and kisses me. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, he kisses me. I'm shocked but gradually grow comfortable to the sensation.

He leans back and looks down with a lazy grin. "I was making brownies for you. But you spoiled the surprise." He fake-pouts and I know he's not really mad. But he was making the brownies for me?

I kiss my new boyfriend back. "Oh, really. When are they gonna be ready?"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please leave a review! Review = me happy+more stories! :D Even if it just says, "I luv it!" I will be so grateful! Please let me know there are people out there that are reading this! A million thank yous! XD…

~K


End file.
